


In a Body Not Your Own

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve has bad days where his body doesn't feel like his, and on those bad days he has Sam Wilson.





	In a Body Not Your Own

There are days Steve doesn't fit in his own body, and the only person who knows this other than the man himself is Sam. And Sam can tell it's a bad day when he wakes up to an empty bed. He finds Steve cooking breakfast in the kitchen, but that telltale hunch of his shoulders is there, like he's trying to appear smaller or isn't used to being able to stand up straight. 

Just to make sure Sam slides up behind him, Steve jumping in surprise even though he wasn't trying to creep up on him. That's even more proof that something's wrong. 

“Hey,” Sam asks, pressing his lips to Steve's shoulder, “how are you feeling?”

Steve tenses against him and shakes his head, “Fine. Why you asking?” 

“It's just me, you know. Nobody here to impress.” Sam whispers. 

Steve stiffens even more and Sam hears him swallow. “I just… I don't feel right. There's no ache in my back, and the absence of pain is really  _ everywhere  _ in my body, and it's so  _ loud. _ I feel like I'm towering over everything and the world is out of reach, and I keep expecting to be out of breath, but I'm not. I have a more than perfect, able body and it's never been more clear than today. I don't-” Steve chokes on a sob, “I don't know what to do.”

Sam turns him around and takes him in his arms when he starts to cry, holding the back of his blonde head and pressing his face into his shoulder. 

Sam turns off the stove and moves the pan off the eye, before rubbing Steve's back. 

“Hey, hey, it's alright. You don't have to know what to do. I got you. I'm going to take care of you, Steve, alright, baby?” 

Steve nods against him, and Sam makes sure his grip is strong before he heaves the man into his arms. Steve gasps into his neck as his legs come around his waist. Sam allows himself a smug smile after hitting the gym for days just such as this. 

Sam carries Steve back to their bedroom, and sits down against the headboard with his boyfriend easily situated in his lap. 

He runs his hand slowly up Steve’s spine, Steve’s breath stuttering out of his chest before he seems to relax. The minutes go by with Sam cupping the back of Steve’s head, and rubbing his back until his breathing starts to slow. 

Steve shifts in his lap just when Sam thought he had fallen asleep, and raises his head to kiss Sam’s cheek. “Thank you.” He whispers, lips brushing over his skin. 

“Happy to.” Sam replies, and pulls the man he loves closer. 


End file.
